


Try and Try Again (Translating to Russian language)

by IlSogno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby making, Broody, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Planned Pregnancy, Trips to Naboo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlSogno/pseuds/IlSogno
Summary: Рей хочет ребенка. Бен хочет ребенка. Это должно быть легко… не так ли?





	Try and Try Again (Translating to Russian language)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try and Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298385) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



Поначалу Бен не осмеливался что-либо говорить, попросту заключив, что неправильно понял знаки. Но он наблюдал. И понемногу увидел доказательства.

Сначала был наполненный удивлением и трепетом взгляд Рей — она увидела человеческую беременную женщину на базе Сопротивления. Бен смутился и спросил свою подругу, почему это стало для нее источником такого удивления.

— На Джакку беременность никогда не доходила до такого срока; будущая мать не сможет работать. А не сможет работать — значит, не будет есть, а не будет есть — значит…

Она не закончила, но Бен додумал сам. И его странно замутило от этой мысли. Воистину, ничто не расцветало на Джакку.

Затем он стал замечать Рей с детьми всякий раз, когда они возвращались с задания. Они всегда, казалось, тянутся к ней, так, как они, вероятно, не стали бы тянуться к нему. Она выглядела счастливой, ползая по ровному грубоватому полу вместе с ними. Наблюдение за тем, как Рей, притворяясь АТ-АТ, катает на спине двух визжащих малышей-твилеков, заставило Бена почувствовать себя странно. Его мать сказала, что в тот самый момент, когда они вернулись, она ощутила всплеск Света через Силу. Сказав это, Лея выразительно вскинула брови, глядя на сына, он же быстро отвернулся.

Карие глаза его матери, такие же, как у него, всегда замечали слишком многое.

Затем Рей добралась до младенцев. Не тратя времени даром, она пыталась держать их, целовать и восхищаться ими так часто, как только могла. Она никогда не казалась счастливее, чем когда ворковала над новорожденным или растягивала лицо так, что ребенок размахивал толстыми кулачками и смеялся. 

Бен наблюдал и ждал. 

В один прекрасный день Рей через всю комнату показывала язык начинающему ходить малышу, который явно наслаждался ее вниманием, Роуз хихикала, глядя на свою подругу, и неожиданно сказала:

— Крифф, Рей! Почему бы тебе просто не завести своего ребенка?

Ее ответ был мягким, но очевидным и почти непроизвольным:

— Если бы только…

Бен очень тихо ушел. 

Он сидел с матерью через комнату от Рей (так как у них были планы перейти), но мог чувствовать такую сильную волну страстного желания и тоски, что у него всегда перехватывало дыхание.

Его мать, также чувствительная к изменениям в Силе, прикоснулась к его руке.

— Поговори с ней. Думаю, тебе это необходимо.

Он молча кивнул.

***

 

В ту ночь он подождал, пока они не останутся в их комнатах вдвоем, сел на кровать и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, чтобы Рей тоже села. Она осторожно подчинилась, словно чувствовала, что предстоит серьезный разговор.

— Рей, ты чувствуешь… задумчивость?

Рея неподдельно смутилась.

— Задумчивость? Что это?

Бен почти закатил глаза. Конечно, сленг беременности не был важен на Джакку. На любом диалекте.

— Это то, что чувствует женщина, когда… она начинает хотеть ребенка.

Рей широко распахнула глаза и покраснела. Было ясно, что она обдумывает ложь, но понимает, что это бесполезно. Узы Силы могли бы выдать ее.

Вместо этого она посмотрела на свои руки, как будто ее поймали на чем-то постыдном.

— Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, — прошептала она. — Я думала, что это пройдет, но, похоже, становится только хуже. Каждый раз, когда я вижу детей, я хочу быть ближе к ним. И я продолжаю представлять, как бы выглядел мой ребенок. Что бы я делала и как бы присматривала за ним. Я вижу ребенка во сне… и затем просыпаюсь утром и несколько секунд ищу его. Мне так больно, когда я понимаю, что он не настоящий… — ее глаза наполнились слезами.

Он чувствовал это даже без Силы: такую тоску, такую потребность… 

Это не было прихотью; это было тем, без чего она всегда скучала. 

— Ты хочешь ребенка?

— Я хочу ребенка.

Бен кивнул. 

— Хорошо, позволь мне попытаться еще раз: ты хочешь ребенка… со мной?

Глаза Рей широко раскрылись. Затем ее рот сжался.

— Да. Полагаю, это и есть то, что сделать так трудно в это время.

Бен задумался. В его уме было множество аргументов. Они все еще воевали. Сноука вывели из игры только что. Самому Бену еще не доверяли. Он был старше ее. Они не женаты. И она еще так юна…

Но вместо всего этого он сказал: 

— Хорошо, я подарю тебе ребенка.

***

 

Большую часть ночи они проговорили обо всем и убедились, что на сто процентов посвятили себя огромному делу, которое планировали сделать. Они выдумывали каждую проблему и планировали решение. В конце концов Бен не мог не ответить на улыбку Рей, когда общее волнение захватило их.

Потому что он был взволнован.

 

На следующее утро Рей помчалась в лазарет — просить, чтобы ее имплантат удалили. Мадам Калония, похоже, не очень одобряла попытки Рей завести ребенка в такое время, но не стала спорить. Вместо этого она предупредила девушку, что гормонам потребуется немного времени, чтобы покинуть ее организм. Рей вернулась в их комнаты и более или менее попыталась удержать Бена на кровати. Он не мог винить ее за ее энтузиазм. 

Секс в течение последующих нескольких дней был лучше, чем когда-либо. Он ощущался ближе, серьезнее, и Бен в это время всегда старался осознать и принять то, что женщина, которую он любит, может забеременеть. Может быть, в тот момент она уже носила его ребенка. 

Рей светилась счастьем. Все шло хорошо.

***

 

Исключая то, что это не случилось.

Рей сделала тест при первой же возможности и уставилась с недоумением, когда мадам Калония сказала ей, что ее образец мочи отрицательный.

Она не была беременна.

Калония даже рассмеялась над вконец убитыми выражениями их лиц:

— Это не отразится на вас, если это не случится сразу. Такие вещи требуют времени и терпения. Продолжайте пытаться, если вы на самом деле хотите ребенка, и это произойдет.

Рей вернулась к ее обычной жизнерадостности и заявила, что это вряд ли сработало бы так быстро в любом случае. И, в конце концов, рассуждал Бен, она буквально только что избавилась от контрацептивов. Это займет некоторое время. Так что они продолжали пытаться.

На такой маленькой базе Сопротивления сплетни не остаются личными слишком долго. Новости об отношениях Рей с печально известным Кайло Реном разлетелись в течение двух дней после их первого поцелуя. Так что невозможно было ожидать, что намерение Рей и ее активные попытки забеременеть от бывшего Рыцаря Рен останутся тайными намного дольше. 

Впервые в своей жизни По оторопел и онемел, а Финн ударился в мольбы, прося ее здравомыслие вернуться. 

— Ты слишком молода! Ты только-только научилась контролировать свои силы! Все еще идет война, нужно сражаться. И прежде всего: почему он? Ради Криффа, Рей! Если ты так сильно хочешь ребенка, я уверен, что смогу найти вино и заставить По, чтобы…

— Финн, я запрещаю тебе заканчивать это предложение! — громко объявил По, явно найдя совет слишком нелепым даже в своем оторопело-немом состоянии.

— Я люблю его, — твердо сказала Рей. — Он любит меня, и я хочу семью. Помнишь, что сказала Маз? «Связь, к которой ты тянешься, не позади тебя, а впереди». Что ж, моя семья никогда не вернется, поэтому я хочу создать свою. Я хочу ребенка!

Ребята явно не были довольны, но Рей закрыла уши. Она мысленно настроилась, и на этом все.

***

 

Прошли недели. Затем месяц. Другой. И по-прежнему неудачно.

Бен начал беспокоиться. Он был уверен, что это никак не связано с Рей. Что, если проблема таилась в нем? 

Рей не интересовалась беспокойством, ее больше занимал поиск лекарств. Она ела больше рыбы и принимала забавные пахнущие таблетки, которые, судя по всему, творили чудеса в поддержании девушек. Она рекомендовала новые позиции и приурочила их занятия любовью к тому времени, когда у нее была наибольшая вероятность забеременеть. После того как Рей после их последней попытки отвернулась и подняла ноги так, чтобы гравитация могла сделать часть работы, Бен действительно начал чувствовать себя подавленным.

Окруженный всем этим, он скучал по Рей, по своей подруге. По Рей, которая настаивала бы на том, чтобы он в столовой за обедом сидел рядом с ней, как будто это было свидание. Которая была бы в восторге от охапки мягких маленьких букетиков цветов, собранных им для нее, потому что «он подумал, что они ей понравятся». И которая хотела ложиться спать вместе с ним просто потому, что она думала, что это замечательно, и это заставило бы ее покраснеть.

Удивительно, что когда Бен чинил «Тысячелетний Сокол» (в радиаторе снова была утечка токсичного газа), ему в голову пришла одна идея.

— Почему бы нам не взять корабль и не отправиться куда-нибудь? — спросил он Рей той же ночью. — Куда-нибудь в новое место.

— Куда?

— Ты же никогда не видела Набу, так? Тебе понравится. Поля там похожи на один огромный сад. 

Рей прикусила губу, выражая сомнение. Было ясно, что она думает о своей овуляции.

— Рей, я просто хочу забыть на одну ночь, что мы пытаемся завести ребенка. У нас будет просто свидание. Пожалуйста. Кто знает, вдруг расслабленность поможет.

Рей все еще выглядела несколько скептически, но потом кивнула:

— Хорошо. Но мне нужно будет проверить, все ли компрессоры были удалены.

Бен кивнул, подумав о том, что предварительная победа, тем не менее, уже победа.

***

 

Ему удалось набрать на кухнях немного еды, обеспечив им приличный обед, и проверить луны над Набу. Две из них были выше водопада. И такая теплая погода. Идеально.

Рей проверяет корабль на наличие утечек и обещает Чуи гостинцы для поргов, если Бен побудет вторым пилотом.

— Это только на сегодня, — Бен подслушал, как Рей уговаривала вуки, у которого на голове цепко сидел порг. Бен, возвращаясь к матери, почти не видел его без этой маленькой птицы. — Ты знаешь, что я хороший пилот, а Бен — очень опытный летчик… Я имею в виду… очевидно, не такой хороший, как ты.

Бен фыркнул, наблюдая за попыткой Рей умиротворить Чуи; кто, она думала, прежде всего научил его всем этим нелегальным уловкам?

Вуки дал сварливое согласие, и к полудню они улетели с базы.

Путешествие было довольно тихим; Бен всегда любил в покое вспомнить детство. Это было время, когда он жалел о том, что унаследовал Силу. Если бы он был всего лишь талантливым пилотом и унаследовал дипломатичность своей матери, он мог бы стать капитаном. И разделить кокпит с Дэмероном. Хм… может быть, нет.

Приземляясь в полях Набу, Бен бросил взгляд на лицо Рей. Они находились недалеко от водопада, и там расцветали цветы множества оттенков. Бен никогда не видел Рей при ее первом взгляде на Такодану, но ее нынешнее восторженное благоговение ощущалось хорошей заменой.

— Так красиво, — выдохнула она. — Ты когда-нибудь жил здесь?

— Я — нет, но здесь жила моя бабушка.

Это было странно — думать, что он так редко говорил о своей бабушке; женщине, направившей Дарта Вейдера на свершение поступков, зло которых не выразимо словами.

Она была здесь Королевой.

Теперь он привел на эту землю свою Принцессу.

***

 

Они пообедали на берегу водопада. Рей сидела, опустив пальцы ног в бегущую воду ручья. Их вечер состоял из разговоров о глубоких тайнах галактики и о том, в кого был влюблен Финн — в По или в Роуз. Рей съела большую часть сладостей, купленных Кайло, но лимонный тарт (его любимый) оставила нетронутым. 

Солнце начало исчезать за горами, но воздух был еще теплым. Наступала темная летняя ночь.

— Если бы я была маленькой девочкой, это место могло бы стать моим представлением о небесах, — вслух размышляла Рей, в изумлении любуясь водопадом.

— Моим тоже, — Бену тоже бы понравилось здесь. Возможно, некоторые дети по соседству могли бы играть с ним. Или, возможно, он случайно заставил бы что-нибудь взорваться и этим бы отпугнул их? Кто знает?

Вдруг Рей поднялась и начала снимать тунику. 

Она возилась с поясом, когда Бен наконец сумел спросить: 

— Что ты делаешь?

— На Ач-То я начала заниматься плаванием. Не слишком далеко, но что-то. А здесь вода не такая холодная, — она отбросила пояс в траву и танцующе выскочила из сапог и штанов.

— Ты… — Бен сглотнул, глядя на невинно-белое, но при этом удивительно провокационное нижнее белье Рей. — Ты взяла купальник?

— Не-а, — она улыбнулась и без лишних слов с плеском прыгнула в воду. Бен смотрел туда с некоторым беспокойством, пока над поверхностью воды не показалась ее голова. — Ах, хорошо!

— Скоро станет холодно, — заметил Бен без особого энтузиазма. Вид Рей, плескавшейся подобно неуклюжей уточке, был довольно трогательным. 

— Значит, пока не поздно, иди сюда, — поддразнила она, шлепая руками по воде в слабой имитации брасса. 

Бен, помедлив, вздохнул. Почему бы и нет? Он достаточно сильный пловец. По крайней мере, он мог помочь ей не утонуть…

Он разделся до нижнего белья и с удовлетворением заметил, что Рей отвлеклась от попыток плавания на наблюдение за ним. Не имело значения, сколько раз он это замечал; ее потемневший взгляд на его фигуру заставлял его эго в нем встрепенуться. 

Он не прыгнул, а скользнул в воду. Оказалось немного холоднее, чем хотелось бы, но не неприятно.

Рей показала ему, как умеет плавать, и он ее поправил, когда потребовалось. 

Прикосновения, направляющие ее, что голова должна быть немного выше или что спина должна быть прямой, были необыкновенно эротичны на открытом воздухе в теплую летнюю ночь.

Только когда Рей обернулась, Бен увидел изъян в ее плане купаться просто в нижнем белье. Главным образом потому, что белое белье редко бывает водонепроницаемым. И, конечно же, оно стало совершенно прозрачным.

Бен сглотнул, уставившись на ее грудь, дерзко облепленную насквозь промокшей тканью. Темно-розовые соски выступали из воды.

Рей посмотрела вниз и хихикнула. Смущенной она не выглядела.

— Я ничего раньше не видел, — хрипло проговорил Бен.

— Верно. Поэтому я могу дать тебе открытый вид, — Рей потянула ремешки, стащила бюстье и отбросила его в сторону. Оно упало на берег — или, возможно, в воду; но никто из них на него не смотрел.

Бен перекрыл расстояние между ними и подхватил Рей так, чтобы она могла обвить ногами его талию. Чтобы стянуть с нее трусики, потребовалось бы ее опустить, но Бен сделал то, что сделал бы на его месте любой смелый мужчина: он сдернул их, разорвав в клочья. Рей, задыхаясь, извивалась в его руках, пока он ласкал губами каждую частичку ее кожи, до которой мог добраться. Ее длинную тонкую шею, усыпанные веснушками плечи, красивую грудь. Прикосновения к влажной коже друг друга были настолько чувственным способом, какого ни один из них не испытывал раньше. Он оставлял ощущение непорочности и бесстыдности — всего сразу. 

Судя по реакции Рей, ей это понравилось — так же, как и ему.

Она пальцами ног подталкивает его нижнее белье вниз и вжимается в него. Он задыхается, чувствуя, как она приспосабливается к тому, что он у нее внутри. 

Он был поглощен теплой влажностью, и никакая вода не могла бы этого заменить.

Шлепки влажной кожи о влажную кожу непристойным звучанием нарушали живописность полей. Бедра Бена сталкивались с бедрами Рей, пока она снова и снова опускалась на его член. Она раскачивалась вверх-вниз с невесомостью воды и движениями рук Бена по ее телу. Не вода, но напряжение увлажнило ее лоб.

В этом есть что-то первобытное, что заставляет их почувствовать себя животными, живущими у земли. Рей застонала и раздвинула ноги шире, продолжая держаться за его талию. 

Она так красива; так восхитительна; она принадлежит ему здесь, среди цветов и водопадов, с дико растрепанными волосами и столкнувшимися желаниями. Он снова приведет ее сюда и снова возьмет среди цветов, в полях. Ее крики удовольствия вспугнули бы птиц с деревьев.

Она хнычет и содрогается вокруг него, после того, как он толкает достаточно сильно, попадая в нужное местечко, подводит ее к краю и в исступлении рычит, кончая в нее.

Он ее не отпускает, и они обмениваются ленивыми поцелуями в губы, наполовину пытаясь обниматься, наполовину — бороться с дыханием.

Они были мужчиной и женщиной, влюбленными, окруженными красотой галактики. Пусть мир что-то тайно замышляет и отрицает их; эта ночь принадлежала им и водам Набу.

***

 

Бен занимался своей обычной еженедельной проверкой «Сокола», когда Рей тихо подошла к нему.

— Бен?

— Да?

— Я… мы… эм…

Бен поднимает взгляд от своего голопада и смотрит на подругу. Она выглядит странно нервной; настолько нервной, что она, похоже, даже не знала, с чего начать. Но не похоже, что она была чем-то расстроена.

— Рей?

Она внезапно смеется, раздраженно и при этом слишком счастливо, чтобы беспокоиться об этом:

— У меня была запланированная речь. Я сочинила ее, пока шла сюда. А теперь не могу вспомнить проклятое слово!

Определенно не плохие новости.

— Что случилось? — спросил Бен, желая узнать, что же вызвало такой восторг.

— Ничего! Ничего не случилось. Все хорошо. Очень хорошо! Бен, это сработало.

— Сработало? О чем…

И он его чувствует. Присутствие в Силе. Настолько крохотное, что он не понимал его до настоящего момента. Но теперь он не может перестать его слышать. Это тихий, но сильный и такой прекрасный звук!

— Это сработало. Я беременна.


End file.
